Once Upon Another Time
by Cobwebbs
Summary: Dicks parents fall to their death in front of hundreds of Gothamites. The panic causes confusion, so much so that it's too late by the time they remember the sad boy on the platform above. By then he's disappeared and nobody knows where. Two years later and Dick Grayson is another lost face in Gothams' streets. Until a rich boy named Jason finds him and decides to take him home.


**A/N) This is random.**

 **Like, I don't even know why I had this. It was written a while ago and I just left it. Until this morning where I found myself utterly bored and slightly depressed and I just decided to go on a freak file cleaning spree and voila! This little piece appeared, I'd forgotten about it.**

 **It's not really plotted.**

 **Just a take on a different 'what if' universe. Not cannon obviously. And I'm pretty sure I wanted some cuteness when I wrote it.**

 **Dick and Jason Cuteness.**

 **It's cute I guess - enjoy?**

 **Motivation is your superpower.**

* * *

They'd been to perform in Gotham about two times since he was born.

Dick Grayson was starting to wish they hadn't come at all. Monsters were prone to existing in this weird city. The light always seemed to be lagging behind the darkness - rarely ever really showing itself. Dick liked light - and smiles and cotton candy and sun. Gotham barely had that - laughing here could strike a nerve the wrong way - he heard something about a clown that wasn't really funny roaming the corners - but here they were.

Haley's circus and all its members, including his family - The Flying Grayson's - ready to perform for a bunch of Gothamites that were in sore need of a nice sort of excitement.

So perform the did.

Dick wishes they hadn't.

Especially when, one moments he's on a platform, high above everything - high where no one, nothing, could touch him. Waving, smiling - putting on the show. His mother whirls in the air like a beautiful butterfly, his father catches her ankles, they fly up in a graceful curve to meet him for the jump - then the bars start to shake.

The supports creak with rust and - Dick can't move - he watches the entire thing happen in slow motion, his mother gasps, reaches for him . . . his eyes widen and burn as the trapeze snaps out of place, the sudden momentum dragging them down and -

They fall.

 _And fall._

And _fall_.

Dick wishes they would stop. That wish is quickly shot a split moment later when they _do_ stop - and don't get back up.

The audience gasps and shrieks in unison, the cacophony only raises when someone confirms the trapeze artists deaths. _Instantaneous_. But to Dick it was anything but.

People mill around, some attempt to leave, saddened by another display of death that was so often seen in Gotham. Others filed around to see if they could help. But nothing they could do would fix this.

Dick's heart has shattered and - nobody remembers the young boy huddled up on the platform until it's too late.

When they remember to look - Dick Grayson is gone.

* * *

It's been two years - nobody knows what happened to the last Grayson of the circus. They looked - nobody could find him. The boy just vanished - which isn't all that hard to do in Gotham but still -

They should have looked under their noses. Then maybe the lost circus boy wouldn't be scrounging around dumpsters and sleeping in cardboard boxes. His head hurting, barely clothed, and starving. Someone mugged him for his moldy bread crust last night and he's pretty sure a purple welt is growing on his face. His stomach gnaws at his insides. He can't really move at the moment - he figures he's going to die soon.

Another loud lonely growl shakes the darkness of the alleyway he's huddled in.

 _Yup. Going to die - soon and alone._

At least he might be able to see his parents again.

* * *

The theater is old and barely kept up. Dick used to sleep there in the dark pews on weekdays. It's the only time that was completely safe from visitor. But today there were a lot of people.

All in hardhats - in the middle of the afternoon. Dick blinks his over grown bangs out of his blurry eyes and watches from a corner, hunched over so nobody would notice. What were construction worker doing in the Narrows?

In Crime Alley no less.

That's when a shiny eye blinding black Porsche drives up and actually parks on the curb. Dick's eyes widen - _wow_ \- that thing could buy _so_ much food.

A polished shoe steps out of the drivers seat and Dick wasn't expecting it - but a _really_ tall and _really_ broad shouldered man with nice slicked back hair steps out. Dick isn't close enough to see too many details but he can just tell from a glance that this guy was _expensive_ \- Dick bets he smells expensive too.

The expensive mans eyes rake the surroundings - not with disgust as Dick expected but with - maybe a critical look . . . or maybe a bit of a pained one? He can't really tell.

But the guy's coat sure looks nice - and warm as he pulls it out of his expensive car. Dicks fingers itch to reach for it - he's been getting pretty decent at pickpocketing - although he hasn't really taken anything bigger then ten bucks if he's really lucky.

He's just not a very good thief at the moment.

It's actually surprising he's lived this long out here.

"Come on, don't whine." The man's voice startles the orphaned circus boy to look up, it was a deep baritone with a certain ring in it - like it could drop into something much lower in tone and maybe even become scary if he got mad.

"But I don't _wanna_." An actual whine came out of the other side of the car, the door opening.

The man let's out an exasperated sigh. "I don't have time for this, get a move on or I'm telling Alfred."

"Ok, ok - jeez, keep your Abercrombie on." Another male, smaller- much smaller, maybe about twelve years old - dark haired, and fierce looking as he actually glares at the expensive intimidating man.

"I'm going to check up on the work - don't go anywhere." The man instructs and heads off to meet with a crowding group of hard-hats.

The boy huffs and turns around, arms crossed, face pulling into a bored scowl.

Dick almost snorts in amusement.

Then the kids eyes land on him. Dick blinks - _too late_ , he should have ducked - the kids seen him and staring - _what_ , has he never seen a pick pocket before?

Maybe he hasn't. Anyone that hangs around a guy that fancy couldn't know what a homeless person is.

Dick expects the boy to turn around and pretend he's not there. All money people do it.

But he _doesn't_. He actually walks _towards_ him. Dick panics - should he run? Is the kid gonna call the police? Will they have him arrested?

He freezes.

"Heya. You ok?" The tone isn't accusing.

Dick shrinks on impulse - rule of the prey on the street, become unassuming in the face of a more dangerous predator. He nods briefly.

"You sure? You don't look so good man."

 _Thanks_. Dick resists the urge to be bitter. "M'fine." He mutters and looks away. The kids so shiny and clean it hurts his eyes.

The rich boy shifts a bit, Dick watches his, probably, thousand dollar shoes scuffle on the cracked sidewalk.

"Here." Dick blinks as the boy shoves his jacket under his nose.

"Wha-?" The ex-trapeze artist looks up and stares.

"Take it - I don't need it - "

The jacket's small, the only reason he fits into it is because he's lost most of his healthy weight. "Thanks." He murmurs softly, something burns behind his eyes.

"No problem." The boy smiles warmly at him, Dick can see the flecks of green in the blues of the boys eyes. "My name's Jason by the way - what's yours?"

"Um - " Should he? He's pretty sure nothing worse could happen to him right now so - " Dick."

"Nice to meet you. Hey, you hungry?" The Jason kid asks suddenly, as if he was hungry and just now remembered it.

Dick thinks he should probably go right now - "Yes." But there's something about this kid that he likes.

"Yah - come on. We'll get lunch." Jason smiles again and tilts his head towards the expensive man. "Bruce'll buy."

 _Bruce_?

"Wayne?" He says out loud by accident.

Jason nods. "The one and only."

Dick thinks he might faint - _Bruce Wayne?_ Even being a homeless person he's heard of the man - multi billion dollar rich, philanthropist and a bit mysterious - Dick couldn't imagine what life must be like with that guy.

Must be really glamorous.

"Um - I don't think he - "

"He's fine. C'mon, he won't turn you out, I promise - trust me." Jason coaxes as they walk towards the man.

He's bigger up close - and he _does_ smell expensive. Dick wonders how bad he smells.

"Jason?" Wayne's eye brows go up. "What - "

"This is Dick. He's hungry. We're gonna feed him." The way the younger boy says it sounds final and it doesn't give the obviously terrifying man a chance to change the verdict.

Which he doesn't.

He just sighs - the tired kind that's been dealing with too many things at once to actually muster up an argument. Dick finds he doesn't think the man would either way.

"Where would you like to go?"

Dick blinks. Is he asking him? _Oh_ \- they're both looking at him - _yah - um_ . . . He's starving so - "Anywhere is fine."

Jason grins, a cheeky grin and nods. "I know just the place."

Wayne looks exhausted.

* * *

Dick's never eaten anything so fast in his life.

The sloppy burger is warm and slathered in everything and he can't _stop_.

"Woah - whoa, careful there Dickie - you'll puke it all up if you don't pace yourself." Jason tries to get him to settle.

Dick nods and chews slower for a moment before he's tearing into it again -

"So - where do you live?" Wayne suddenly asks.

The answer was a shrug.

"So, no home than?" Jason says for him.

He shakes his head.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you don't have family either."

Dick ignores the sting in his chest and nods.

Wayne's staring at him hard. Like he's _studying_ him - looking for something. It's kind of unnerving.

"Since when? Run away or - something else."

"Something else." The circus boy's stomach churns now - maybe he ate too much too fast after all -

Jason nods, Dick's shocked to find the huge amount of understanding in the kids face - like he _knows_ what Dick's been through - what he feels.

"Come with us."

"Jason." Wayne looks at the younger boys earnest and stubborn face suddenly.

Dick sifts nervously. He should go. Leave them alone before he does something stupid.

"You can't say no Bruce. You can't."

"You can't just say 'come home with us' - that's -"

"I'll just go - " Dick stands. "Thanks for the food sir and um - nice to meet you Jason. See ya." He doubts it but - _oh well_ \- he really liked the kid too.

"Hey, wait a sec - Alfred would love to have you for dinner . . . C'mon Bruce - please."

Wayne's sharp eyes flicker from Jason to Dick - Dick feels tiny suddenly - like he's a little kid again and he's about to be put in time out.

"Fine." His shoulders deflate as he agrees.

Dick is surprised at the sudden happiness that his insides fill up with - and then he promptly feels like puking - so his thanks are delayed in favor of running to the bathroom to loose his once delicious lunch.

It wasn't nearly as good coming back up.

* * *

"This is Alfred." Jason introduces a very straight, very neat looking man who just gives him a once over and looks at Wayne who shrugs.

The man nods as if to say - _Ah, I understand_ \- and gives Dick a prim little bow. The young teen is still in shock at the size of this place. It was _gigantic_ , bigger than any circus tent he's ever seen pitched.

 _Man . . . some people had all the luck._

"Hello, nice to meet you Mr.?"

 _Oh - oh that's him_. Dick attempted at a smile, his stomach poking tauntingly at that moment and he ends up grimacing. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Dick." That's all. Probably shouldn't add the Grayson part lest they ship him off to some foster home or something.

"Pleasure." Mr. _Alfred_ \- _what's his last name_? Shakes his hand deftly.

"Me too - Um, I think."

Jason snorts.

Dick finds a little extra energy to be mildly irked. _What_? He's never talked to rich people before!

"I presume you're hungry."

"Um - yah - but not right now I don't think I should - " Actually, after puking everything up - he was starving again. His stomach twists and bites into itself. _Sheesh,_ demanding sack wasn't it?

"Yes well, dinner will be ready in an hour. Enjoy your stay for the time being."

Jason grins and puts a hand on Dick's thinning shoulder. "Can I take him to the den?"

"So long as you keep your feet _off_ the table."

"Deal."

 _Who's house was this_? Dick thought it was Wayne's - then the thought of it being Jason's crossed his mind, now this guy? _Seriously_ \- who's supposed to be in charge here?

"You boys have fun, I have some paper work to get done. See you at dinner." Wayne evidently has had enough of this and Dick can't blame him. If he was rich and beautiful he'd get tired of a ragged street dweller too.

"Thank again Mr. Wayne." He calls out anyway.

The guy just nods and leaves.

Jason breaks the second of silence and yanks at his ragged sleeve. "C'mon, Ignore B, he's always moody before dinner. It's nothin' personal."

Dick's not sure. "Who's the Alfred guy?"

"Oh him, he's like the grandfather I never had - also he's suppos'ta be the butler but - we all know he's actually in control around here."

That was - interesting. Dick gets the feeling he might actually like that guy.

"Let's go, I have a video game that needs two players and Alfred isn't into it so - you're up!" The kid practically runs to the other room.

Dick finds it in himself to smile a bit and follows.

* * *

"Hah! Beat that!" Jason throws his arms up for the tenth time in a row and laughs triumphantly.

Dick was getting royally creamed. So sue him, he's never really played a video game before.

"Bow, bow to your master ya sniveling failure!" The younger cries out dramatically and jumps up on the polished table top.

Dick rolls his eyes. He feels a bit light headed but - he humors the kid and bows. It's fun.

"Oh, great master, I am unworthy."

Jason very nearly bursts into a fit of giggles.

Alfred walks in. "Master Jason!"

The wide eyed look of sheer terror on the kids face as he automatically topples over and off the poor table is something Dick would like to remember forever, if only so he can laugh at it in random moments of his life. He enjoys laughing at it now though.

"Hey, shut up!"

"Master Jason, I told you not to put your feet on the table." He's not even yelling - but the way he says it makes Dick feel like he would _never_ want to be on the receiving end of it.

Jason cows and looks down. "I'm sorry Al - I just got - a little over excited?"

Alfred raises a brow and Jason almost shrinks to nothing. _Wow - this guy was scary_ \- Dick kinda feels bad for the kid.

"Yes well, attempt to keep that _excitement_ in check or I'll have you do the polishing next time."

"Yes Alfred."

Dick almost laughs.

"Here you are then. Just baked them." The Butler returns to a normal British tone and places a tray on the slightly scuffed tabletop. A delicious scent rises from the plate. Dick has never seen cookies that looked that good.

"Enjoy - but mind don't eat too many, dinner is almost done." He gives Dick a polite smile and heads out.

Jason promptly stuffs two cookies into his mouth.

"Didn't he just say - "

"Yah - "Jason spews cookies in attempt to talk - "Buf you can't leaf Alfs - ookies."

Dick bit into one. Oh. _Ooooh - yah_ , kid was right.

They cleaned the plate in five second flat and fought over the last crumb.

* * *

The burger he had a few hours ago? He'd thought _that_ was the most amazing thing he's eaten ever - boy was he wrong.

The spread in front of him right now looked like a feast. And according to Jason this was just a normal three times a day thing.

Dick couldn't get enough. Roast beef, dripping in sauces, the crisp salad with feta cheese and olives, the mashed potatoes that were so obviously made from real potatoes mashed by Alfred himself and thick with butter and - Dick ate.

 _And ate._

 _And ate._

 _And ate._

He thought if he could die right now he wouldn't mind. Man, this was _delicious_ \- he tried telling the butler that but all that came out was a spew of food which made Jason laugh into his beef.

Wayne had joined them a bit later and seemed in better mood as Dick ate, only Dick didn't notice this time around. He was too busy gorging.

Then dessert which was a delectable chocolate mouse pie.

After licking his fingers clean he thanks the butler profusely.

Jason just laughs and snatches another piece of pie, "Hey, lemme show you my room." He says suddenly.

Dick blinks, he glances outside - the sun was going down - his overfull stomach starts to feel really heavy and twists at the thought of going back to the damp streets.

"I think I got to go though."

Jason seems to wilt.

Wayne remains scrutinizing and silent.

Alfred tsks loudly. "Perish the thought - you will be staying the night here. I will go fetch you some clean clothes and Master Jason can show you to the bath."

Both boys have momentary but vastly different reactions. Jason grins wide and nods in excitement - this kid must be lonely or something - Dick instantly looks to the supposed master of the house.

Wayne sees this and nods slightly.

The odd and sudden sense of relief is welcome.

Jason drags him out and up the huge staircase into what the boy says is _one_ of ten bathrooms. _One of ten!_ Who the hell needs that many bathrooms?

"Holler if you fall in the tub and can't get up or something-" Jason says as he slips out the door. Dick snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Yah - I'll holler all right."

Jason can't help flashing a smirk before closing the door with a firm click.

Dick can't believe his luck - eating, washing, _and_ sleeping in this place? What are the odds of this? He'd been hiding from these people and now - he's actually _happy_ they found him.

Suddenly his stomach gives a violent twist. Dick gasps and presses to his bulging gut - it's straining - his stomach burbles uncomfortably. He takes a few shallow breaths and waits for the churning to pass - it does, but only slightly. He doesn't feel so great at the moment - maybe it was that second piece of beef.

He groans and drags himself through the shower, Alfred must have come in before because there was a pair of clothes slightly too big for him waiting, they were comfortable enough so he slips them on and kinda hopes he can take them when he has to leave.

"Done?" Jason calls from the other end of the door suddenly.

Dick starts, clings to his aching stomach, _aw man_ \- it was really bubbling now. He catches a glance at himself in the mirror, pale as paste - his eyes are brilliant blue in contrast. Man - he looks so zombie like it scares him, he hasn't seen himself so clearly in a long while - _ugh_.

"Dick?" The door creaks open.

Dick manages a smile and stands relatively straight. "Yah - yah, sorry -just surprised to see how awful I look." He attempts a joke.

Jason shrugs. "Not that bad - I've seen worse, trust me." He snatches Dicks oversized sweater, "C'mon, my room's down the hall."

Dick wards the sudden queasiness in his middle and almost stumbles after the boy.

* * *

Jason's room was big - not as big as everything else but - you could still fit an elephant into it. But somehow the kid had filled it up with books and music and homework and clothes so - it didn't feel _too_ big and empty at least, although it was strangely clean. Like really - _really_ clean.

"How come your room's so sparkling?" He asks as they sit on Jason's made up bed.

Jason looks around and shrugs as if he's just noticed this fact himself. "Dunno, just is - "

"Alfred?"

"Me. Al barely comes in here - I just like to keep thing where I can see 'em - in order - maybe it's some kinda mental thing, I don't know." Jason looks suddenly not in the mood for this conversation.

Dick wonders where this kid came from. "Are you like - Bruce's _actual_ kid?" He doesn't really think so but -

"Naw, adopted - he found me in the slums of Crime alley after my Mom overdosed - was on the streets my whole life though."

This shocks Dick into forgetting about is growing stomach ache. "You? Crime Alley? Really?" No wonder the kid took to him like a mouse to a glue trap.

Jason nods. "Yah - when I saw you back there, you reminded me of me a few years back - so I though - if Bruce could fix my life why couldn't I do the same." He falls back in the impossibly soft bed and folds his hands behind his head.

Dick stares. "Wow - how'd he find you?"

The younger boy smirks, eyes lighting up. "Tried to steal the hubcaps to his ride. They were security locked too."

"No way." Dick whistles in surprise, actually impressed.

"Yup, was only ten back then, but I knew how to pick up a decent cap."

Dick thinks back to himself and how he's afraid to take more than ten bucks - he's barely even doing that - he was _so_ not cut out for thievery.

But Jason did have that air about him - confident, cocky little jerk that knew what he could do and did it even if he couldn't.

"You're really something aren't you."

Jason laughs. Dick joins in.

Unfortunately the laughter causes his stomach to tighten and suddenly he feels green. Really, _really_ green. _Aw crap!_ "Immana be siiick - "

Jason rolls off the bed with dexterity way to professional to be normal and grabs the nearest waste basket promptly shoving Dicks head into it.

The room is filled with awful hacking and retching sounds for few minutes until all that's left is dry heaves. Dick's sweating, his vision blurs and he's about to cry - _not in front of the kid dammit._

"Hey, hey you ok?" Jason sounds worried - like this could be his fault.

Dick can't answer - his stomach folds on itself, he's shaking, cold sweat drips down his brow and he tries to breath - the room spins and suddenly it's black.

* * *

He can't remember anything really - his parents standing over him though - that's nice - he's - _where is he_? At home, in the trailer - mom, his beautiful mom, she looks worried as she looks at him with big green eyes - _don't be sad mom, I'm ok - really._

Dad's just sitting and waiting for - _for what_? He looks troubled, his muscled shoulders are dropping as he looks at him - _what's wrong dad_?

"Ma - " His voice feels horse, nevertheless it gets his parents to his bedside - was he sick or something?

"Shhh, don't talk sweetheart - don't - you'll be alright." She hugs him, he settles in her embrace, warm and smelling of flowers like she always does. Safe. His dad rubs his head.

"Am I sick?"

"No kiddo, just - a bit delirious is all."

 _Huh_?

"Um - are you - what happened?"

"You got sick dear, all that cold and rain and starving." His mother tuts - she sounds upset, like how dare he be homeless - _wait_ \- homeless?

"Why was I homeless?" He can't remember. His parents look at him, long and hard - "We died sweetie, you've been alone for so long."

His heart stops - he feel sick - then . . .this is a dream - _isn't it?_

His mom and dad are -

"But don't worry - you found good people -" His mother continues. "They will take care of you."

His dad tugs him into a hug. "Let them."

His mother leans over and gives him his favorite smile. "We love you."

And he cries himself awake.

"Dick! _Dick_ \- hey, hey wake up!" Jason's voice sounds like it's coming from under water, bubbling and low until it's suddenly sharp and Dick's eyes open wide, his vision blurry. Something warm tracking down his face as he stares up at what he realizes is a ceiling.

He hiccups - _damn it_ \- he really was crying wasn't he?

He manages to find Jason sitting on the bed looking at him with wide eyes, clearly worried - which is weird since they barely just met. But the kid seemed like the type to like someone and not let go -

"I'm ok - thanks - "

Jason frowns, not believing him for a second. "You passed out after dinner last night - Alfred says it's because you haven't had a meal like that in a long time and - you ate too much." This should probably be funny.

Dick sits up - he realizes he's in a room he hasn't seen before. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to cause so much problems - I'll just leave now." He attempts to shift off the impossibly comfortable bed.

Jason scoffs. "Like hell you will - news flash Grayson - " Dicks heart stops. "Unless you pass the Alfred health exam, you ain't going nowhere."

"You - know?"

"Pffft, yah - Bruce pulled up some of your blood incase you were, ya know, virus sick or something - turns out you match to the missing kid from the circus a coupla years back." Jason shakes his head. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Dick shrugs. "I guess I was afraid you guys would dump me off somewhere."

"In Gotham?" Jason looks offended. "C'mon, what kind of monsters do you take us for? I told you Bruce took me in from the freakin' gutter after I _robbed_ him, you - you're an angle we found peeking around a brick wall."

Dick can't help it. He laughs - weak as it was - it was real - _really real_ , he laughs - and laughs and pretty soon Jason's laughing along and falls onto the bed. Dick hasn't felt this good in a while.

"You thought I was an angel?" Dick says between titters.

Jason snorts and shoves at him halfheartedly, Dick goes down and still laughs. "I'm just sayin'! Since I was the devil, you had to be the angel of the set!"

That sounds even more absurd, Dick laughs harder, Jason groans, still smiling and goes in to attempt to encase the older boy in a headlock which results in half attempted wrestling and some more laughter.

Neither boy notice the butler peeking in and smiling before shutting the door behind him, allowing the two to ensue in some moderate roughhousing.

"Is the boy awake, Alfred?"

"Yes sir - but give him a moment - I do believe Master Jason has taken quite a likening to him - he seems like a nice young man."

Bruce sighs - "He was an amazing acrobat too - I'd better go make that phone call then - "

"Might I say, Master Bruce - perhaps we should let the boy stay."

"Stay?" Bruce looks surprised.

Alfred sighs. "Yes, Master Bruce - I believe he'd make for a nice change in the house. And heaven knows you need another distraction. Besides, I do believe you like the boy too."

A moments silence.

"I do. I'm not sure what it is but - that boy - I feel like we should know him."

"Well then?"

"You think you can handle another boy running around here?"

"I handled you just fine sir and you were _worse_ than three boys together."

Bruce can't help the small smile that tugs at his lips. "Alright Alfred - we'll ask him first - then I'll make the call - for adoption papers - "

Alfred smiles. "Very good sir."

The laughing in the room gets louder.

* * *

 _Lemme know what you guys thought of it._

 _I like how I snuck in an Alfie and Bruce moment down here - I don't think I'm very good at those two - oh well, practice makes perfect . . .usually._


End file.
